Lunar Manipulation
The ability to manipulate aspects of the moon. Sub-power of Astronomical Object Manipulation. Opposite to Solar Manipulation. Also Called *Lunakinesis *Menekinesis *Moon Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon/moons, including its gravity and the effects it has on the planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses. Applications * Dust Manipulation - lunar dust. * Gravity Manipulation affects: ** Earth Manipulation ** Ocean Manipulation ** Water Manipulation * Light Manipulation without Color Manipulation: Moon-light is always a variation of grey-white. * Lunar Attacks * Lunar Constructs * Lunar Empowerment * Lunar Energy Manipulation * Lunar Flight * Lunar Generation * Lunar Negation * Reflection Manipulation Techniques * Lunakinetic Combat * Lunaportation * Lunar Aura * Lunar Healing * Lunar Physiology * Lunar Vision * Moon Blocking Variations * Dark Moon Manipulation * Esoteric Moon Manipulation * Lunar Embodiment * Pure Moon Manipulation Associations * Astrokinetic Combat * Astronomical Object Manipulation * Combined with Solar Manipulation, user may be able to learn Eclipse Manipulation. * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Water Manipulation * Crystal Manipulation ** Gemstone Manipulation - Moonstones. * Darkness Manipulation * Environment Manipulation * Eternal Night Inducement * Ice Manipulation - the moon has deposits of lunar ice. * Iron Sand Manipulation - lunar dust contains iron particles * Lunar Immunity * Lunar Mind * Magic ** Lunar Magic ** Magic Dust Manipulation - through lunar dust. * Pearl Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation The Moon and the lunar cycle are associated with the emotions, madness (lunacy), subconscious and dreams, fertility (especially female one), blood, illusions, transformation, intuition and repeating cycles. * Blood Manipulation * Cycle Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation/Mental Manipulation ** Confusion Inducement ** Madness Manipulation ** Sleep Manipulation ** Subconscious Manipulation * Fertility Inducement * Illusion Awareness * Illusion Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Night Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Time Manipulation * Transmutation Limitations *Available powers may depend/be tied to lunar cycle. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users See Also: Lunacy. Gallery File:451-people_photomanipulation.jpg|Mirror of Heavens Yue Cardcaptors.jpg|Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) Ruby_Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon (Cardcaptor Sakura) Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts) draws power from the moon to enter a berserker rage. Moonlight.png|Moonlight (Soul Eater) atlantika_isabel_oli_alona.jpg|Alona (Atlantika) has the ability to manipulate the power of the moon. Toneri.jpg|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) possesses the Tenseigen which allows him to manipulate the moon. Luna Locket.jpg|Luna Locket (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to manipulate the moon. Princess_Celestia_ID_S4E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) can raise both the Sun and the Moon. Princess Luna ID S5E04.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) raises the moon for night to come. Artemis H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Selene_H.png|Selene (Valkyrie Crusade) Tsukuyomi H.png|Tsukuyomi (Valkyrie Crusade) Marici H.png|Marici (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and moon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Nature Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Moon-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers